


School Girl Crush

by Crack_Alchemist



Series: Les Basiers [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Academy, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Royai - Freeform, School, royza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crack_Alchemist/pseuds/Crack_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't mean to peek.  Honest.</p>
<p>Prompt Word:  Books</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Girl Crush

 

 

It was as he tried to organize his books for the next day’s classes that he found it.  The slim volume must have found its way into his stack when he tried to help the girl with her books that morning. 

It had a hard cover, so it _looked_ like a school book, but upon cracking the cover, he realized that it was nothing of the sort. 

First, a gentle scent touched his senses.  A perfume of summer flowers that must have been her daily preference to have permeated the pages of a simple notebook so utterly.

It was a notebook, with notes for a class–history, it looked like–written in a careful, dainty print that looked nothing like the printing of the other girls with which he was acquainted.  There were no swirls, no letters dotted with hearts or smiles, or anything remotely silly like that.

Then he saw it on the inside cover.   Right in the bottom left corner, so small he almost didn’t see it. 

A heart.  It was heart with an arrow through it.  He looked at it closely, for it seemed to have that careful print inside of it... two names, written so small that he could barely read them.  Simple, concise.  Practical, even.  Told the entire tale without saying a word.

“Oh, hell.”  He gulped, then slammed the book shut.


End file.
